


ART: The Beam and the Beat

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Memory Palace, Stained Glass, The Result of Eye Straining and Back Breaking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: my piece for Fannibal Fest II's Memory Palace exhibit.





	ART: The Beam and the Beat

This is my love letter to Hannibal and the Hannibal fandom, featured at [@fannibalfest-toronto](https://tmblr.co/mrEb26Lql5VJP-SYMHq5WPg) ‘s Mind Palace exhibit:

**The Beam and the Beat**

Thanks so much to [@orube](https://tmblr.co/mI1UDjkC04Zo-FcOff9wnQA) for translating the poem in the window to Italian!

In English:

“ _Self divided from discord, I made sure to_

_keep in line by a static, safe speed. Until_

_one day tempo faltered and through a_

_certain slant of light, I Saw him_ ”

****If the images are blurry, click the link to the full image!!!**

* * *

 

[Full View Here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9bSPD4DofDSXAkYTA)

[Full View Here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NUBBx9c95G7jyoik6)

 


End file.
